Burning Sweet Love
by Yurilover89
Summary: Amy and Blaze went to wash off in the locker room after doing practice runs on the stadium tracks. But after cleaning up, they'll do something a little dirty.


Burning Sweet Love

**Pairing: **Amy x Blaze

**Warning: **Nudity, Yuri, and Lemon

* * *

In the race track of an empty stadium, two girls of different species and personalities were racing each other around the orange oval cement paved track.

One of them was a cat at the age of fourteen that was very beautiful. She had purple fur, fiery golden eyes, a slightly thin hourglass figure, mid B-cup breasts, a small ruby on her forehead and hair that was in a feathery ponytail. She wore a purple top with long sleeves that exposed her waist, long purple gym pants, and purple running shoes. She was known as Blaze the Cat, or Princess Blaze.

The other one was a hedgehog at the age of twelve that was very cute. She had pink and fur, emerald eyes, and an hourglass figure that was a bit less thin than Blaze's, slightly bigger B-cup breasts, and pink hair that was neck lengthe with a read headband. She wore a pink sleevless dress, black sport shorts, pink wristbands, and pink running shoes. Her name was Amy Rose.

There is a major differents between these two. Blaze was more calm, focused, smart, respecting, and is very femine, meanwhile Amy is more bubbley, hot-tempered, impatient, feisty, and half girly half tomboy, but they were very good friends and they rarely fight.

Today, they were practicing their running, preparing for any new threat that could destroy the world. After running for hours, Amy started to feel dizzy and worn out, so she slowed down and then collapsed on her little butt, panting for air while having drops of sweat run down her forhead.

Blaze took notice of it and stopped immediately, feeling worried for Amy as she ran to her side. "Amy? Are you alright?" Blaze asked in a bit of concern.

Amy gave Blaze a weak smile and said "Y... Yeah... I'm... I'm alright... Phew! You are... just way... too fast for me... *Groan!*"

Blaze nodded her head from side to side. She didn't like the way Amy pushed herself to her limits. "Amy, you shouldn't over work yourself!" Blaze said with sternness in her voice. "If you keep doing that, you could wined up in a hospital!" Amy felt bad for making Blaze worry and looked away in sadness. Blaze felt bad too for going off on her like that, so she said with a calm tone "Hey, I'm glad that your trying your best to improve, but you have to keep track of your limits. I don't want anything bad to happen to my friends, especially you."

Amy looked at Blaze with a smile, feeling glad that Blaze was proud of her. Blaze had always served as an older sister figure to Amy just like Cream served as a younger sister. Amy hugged Blaze dearly, surprising Blaze a bit. "Thanks, Blaze. Your a really great friend. There's no wonder why Cream likes you so much."

Blaze felt gladness in her heart as she hugged Amy back. After they broke the hug, Blaze and Amy looked at each other's happy looks. "I must say, you were pretty fast."

Amy blushed in modesty and said "Ah, I'm nowhere as fast as Sonic, Shadow, or you. I could barely keep up with you."

"Maybe." Blaze then made a sad look. "Speaking of, I... Heard that Sonic got so mad at you, he yelled."

Amy let out a sigh of sadness and said "Yeah... I took my obsession over him a bit too far at that moment..."

**Flash Back**

_Sonic became so irritated of Amy always stalking him that he turned without warning and shouted "DAMN IT, AMY! CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT? I DON'T LOVE YOU!"_

_Amy was shocked, not just of the fact that Sonic said he doesn't love her, but of the fact he yelled at her so loud. Amy was so hurt that she ran away from him crying. Sonic felt so guilty inside for what he just did, so he used his speed to get right in front_ _of her and catch her in his arms saying "Amy, wait!" Amy stopped cold with tears still running down her cheek in sadness and fear. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout in your face. I didn't even meant the things I said. I was just so irritated of you stalking me, but it was wrong of me to let it out on you. I'm so..."_

_"No!" Amy said, making Sonic surprised. "Sonic... I should be sorry... I should've known that I was too annoying for you... I was annoying to everyone... No one loves me...!"_

_Sonic did his best to comfort her as he said "Amy... We don't hate you. We all love you, I just don't love you the way you love me. But I do care for you, no matter what. Don't you forget that."_

_Amy sniffled as she hugged Sonic back dearly. "But if not you... Who should I love...?"_

_Sonic broke the hug and looked at Amy in the eyes with a smile. "Hey, don't worry. Your gonna meet a great guy that'll go high-over-heels for you. Just let me know if any one breaks your heart, I'll beat the living, you know what, out of 'em! Okay?"_

_Amy felt her heart was fixed from half a minute after being broken by the same person_.

**End of Flash Back**

Amy had a tear of joy remembering that day. "Sonic might not love me the way I love him, but at least he believes I'll find someone who would fall for me."

Blaze wiped the tear away and helped her up on her feet. "And why wouldn't anyone? Your an adorable girl, your cheerful, brave, tough, strong, and your full of joy."

Amy was touched by what Blaze told her. "Oh, thanks Blaze. Your such an amazing friend.

They then started to walk to the locker room to change as Blaze said "Well, I wouldn't be so good with friendship if it weren't for you, Cream, and everyone else." Blaze looked at the track in sadness. "When I was a little girl, I had no one but my parents and the faithful supjects as company. When I turned fourteen, I spent my life protecting the Sol Emeralds from evil. It's been really lonely, until I've met Cream. I was very confused on why she would help me on my mission to retrieve the Sol Emeralds. I have always believed that my flames were a curse, but Sonic said otherwise, which raised my hopes. And now because of that, I've come to fully understand friendship, and I was so glad to have met all of you."

Amy then hugged Blaze dearly and said "I'm glad that we've met you too. You are the most awesomest friend we could ever ask for!" Then as they entered the halls in the stadium to the locker room, Amy thought about the Sol Emeralds with a bit of concern. "By the way, how do you know that the Sol Emeralds are safe when your not around?"

Blaze looked at Amy in a bit of surprise then smiled and gently stroke Amy's hair. "Your a very smart girl. My guards are well trained in my skills. They've been kicking out any one who dared to try and steal the Emeralds. Not even Eggman Nega was able to get them while I was around or not."

Amy giggled saying in praise "Blaze, you are just so awesome! Just like Sonic!"

Blaze made a humming giggle and said "Thanks, Amy. Your very sweet." When they made it to the locker room and got to their own lockers which were facing each other, they opened their lockers and began to strip.

When Blaze took her gloves and sweatshirt off, Amy took a glimps of the feline princess' upper body with mixed feelings of admiration and envy. Blaze was about to unclip her bra when she noticed Amy looking at her. Amy snapped out of her trance and turned away blushing in shame. "I-I'm sorry, Blaze! I didn't mean to stare!"

"It's alright." Said Blaze as she continued to undress. Amy took her gloves off, lifted her sports shirt up and off, and unclipped her bra.

While Blaze was unlacening her running shoes, she heard Amy said "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, by any chance?"

Blaze looked up at Amy in curiosity saying "Huh? Where did that come from?"

Amy blushed and looked down with a sad look and pressed the tip of her index fingers together as if ashamed. "It's no big deal. It's just... Every time I look at you and then at myself, I've always wondered if I'll be beautiful too."

Blaze felt a little shocked of how unconfident Amy said about herself. "Amy, don't you dare go around telling yourself your ugly or something!"

Amy looked at Blaze a bit surprised saying "I-I wasn't! I... I was just saying that I wonder if people think I'm beautiful too."

Blaze stood up now bare footed and walked up in front of the younger girl and placed her hands on her shoulders saying "I think they do. Because to me you are beautiful."

Amy's eyes widened awe strucked of what she heard. She felt so happy to hear Blaze say that, that she started shed tears. Blaze used her thumbs to wipe the tears away. "Thanks, Blaze."

After sharing a heart felt moment, the continued undressing themselves. Amy unlaced her shoes while Blaze pushed her sweat pants down and pulled her panties off. Amy took her gym pants off along with her socks and panties.

Then Blaze held Amy by the hand which caused the pink hedgehog to blush. "Let's wash off." Blaze escorted Amy to the showers and turned one on and stepped under the water.

Blaze took a bar of soap and leathered her hands with it. Then she placed her hands on Amy's shoulder, causing Amy to widen her eyes with her face blushing full red. She narrowed her head to see Blaze's face and said "Bl... Blaze? What are you doing?"

Blaze made a soft smile and said "Shh... Relaxe. I won't hurt you. You trust me, don't you." Amy did so and allowed Blaze to cover her in soap. As Blaze rubbed her hands on Amy's body, Amy felt more relaxed and and comfortable. She smiled, feeling a bit of sexual pleasure flow through her body. "Did it feel good?" Blaze asked kindly.

Amy looked at Blaze happily. "Mm-hm. Can I do the same to you?"

"If you want, yes you may." Blaze said as Amy leatherd her hands in soap and started to rub it on Blaze's shoulder and back. Blaze made a gentle smile, feeling the hedgehog girl's hands rub her body, feeling aroused by the touches. After soaping Blaze completley, they both rinsed themselves off.

Then Amy felt Blaze give her a soft kiss on the cheek and blushed. She looked at Blaze and asked "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you." Said Blaze as she wrapped her arms around Amy.

Amy couldn't help but smile and say "Oh Blaze, I know that you love me. It's not that hard to tell." Amy then turned herself around so that she was facing the purple cat. "Besides... I love you too." Amy and Blaze looked at each other's yes with love and desire as they moved their faces closer together until their lips locked in a gentle kiss.

Amy and Blaze moaned in each other's mouths, holding their naked bodies up against one another as they kissed. After thirty seconds, they broke the kiss and looked at one another in the glimmering eyes. "My first kiss..." Amy said softly.

"Mine too..." Blaze said back as they embraced in a tighter hug.

Blaze turned the water off as Amy pulled the flaming princess into another kiss. As they made out, Blaze and Amy slowly kneeled so that they wouldn't slip in the hard floor while making out in their wet clean nude.

Blaze's tongue pushed past Amy's lips and swirled around Amy's tongue. Blaze moved her finger tips up and down Amy's spine sending shivering waves of pleasure through her body while Amy moved a hand up and down one of Blazes legs, making Blaze moan as their tongues battled.

Blaze moved down between Amy's neck and shoulders and laid soft kisses on that sensitive spot, making Amy gasp quietly in pleasure. Blaze moved her way down to her breasts and started kissing one of them while her hand massaged the other as Amy clutched her fists and yelped in pleasure. After two minutes, Blaze switched breasts and continued the process of pleasuring her beloved friend.

Blaze went lower to Amy's belly and layed kisses there. Amy smiled and placed her hands on her head and back saying "Oh Blaze... You are so amazing."

Blaze looked up to Amy and smiled back. "I'm glad I'm satisfying your desire, Amy. Why must you be so cute?"

Amy shrugged and said "I don't know. It just happened. Just like how gorgeous you are." Blaze blushed in modesty as she moved to her thighs. The kisses the beautiful cat left on the inner thighs send shivers and desire up her spine as she arched her back a few inches off the tile floor. Blaze trailed her kisses above the other girl's clitoris, teasing Amy. Then she finally placed kisses on Amy's vulva causing Amy to tense up and let out yelps of extreme pleasure. Blaze flapped her tongue on the tomboy's vigina, enjoying the taste of the other girl and hearing her moan.

"Oh my god...! Keep going, Blaze...! Your so beautiful...!" Amy moaned gracefully. "It feels so good...! Don't stop...!"

Three minutes of licking later, Blaze removed her tongue and inserted two fingers in Amy, making the pink hedgehog clutch her fists tighter. Amy moaned and yelped with each thrust Blaze's fingers gave her. Blaze felt her fingers getting wet from Amy's vigina juice as they pumped in and out of Amy' enterance.

After the four minute finger magic, Blaze climbed back up to the pink tomboy's face and kissed her lips. Amy kissed back as she rolled them over so she was on top this time. Blaze was pinned down as if her strength was challenged. She struggled to roll Amy back underneath herself, but Amy was too strong for her, which didn't surprise her much.

Blaze made a soft laugh and said "You are so strong, Amy. Not as strong as Knuckles, but... You know.

Amy blushed modestly at Blaze's words. "Well, I have been swinging my hammer a lot, so yeah, my arms are pretty solid." Amy then kissed Blaze down on her neck and traced it to her collarbone and finally to her breasts of which she kissed and messaged, causing the princess to moan softly. Amy then switched breasts, three minutes later, giving Blaze more pleasure.

Amy left the breasts and lowered down to her stomach and kissed her there as Blaze smiled at her with her hands strocking her cute hair. Amy made it to the purple cat's girlhood and started to lap her tongue in the clitoris and pump her two fingers in and out of her vigina, causing the feline to moan loudly in pleasure and grab one of her own breasts with one hand. "Oh god... Keep doing it...! Ah!"

After four minutes, Amy stopped pleasuring her friend's girlhood and went up to the cat's face. They kissed as their bodies rubbed against one another. Amy's breasts rubbing on top of Blaze's. They broke the kiss and moaned, feeling their breasts fighting and squashing one another for five minutes.

Amy then went sixty-nine degrees on Blaze. Amy lowered herself so that Blaze would be able to lay kisses on her vulva while Amy did the same to Blaze's. Amy let out a yelp feeling Blaze's lips and tounge brush in her girlhood before kissing and licking the princess' vulva. They both moaned on each other's girlhoods, feeling their erectic clitoris being licked.

Six minutes later, they stopped and stood on their knees, facing each other with their hands on their own laps and their lips kissing. They broke the kiss and smiled with love. "Blaze, you are just so beautiful. I think I've found the love of my life."

"Your very beautiful too. Your so adorable, I want to keep you as my love forever."

Amy and Blaze kissed one more time before they sat on their bottoms, leaned on their hands, spread their legs, placed their right legs over each other's lert and moved their crotches closer together until their vulvas touched. As they rubbed vagina to vagina, they both let out loud gasps and yelps of pleasure.

"Oh god...! Blaze, it feels so good...!"

"Oh yes...! Yes it does...! Oh...! I love you so much, Amy!"

"I... I love you...! I love you, Blaze! Ah...!"

After three minutes of scissoring each other, they sped up their pace, moving their hips faster and locked their legs tighter around eah other as their vaginas kept rubbing against one another.

After five more minutes of humping each other, they felt their climax coming closer and closer as they kept on making love together rubbing girlhood to girlhood.

"Amy! I'm close to climax!"

"I... Ah! I'm gonna cum too!"

With one more thrust, Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat threw their heads back and screamed as they climaxed on each other's vaginas.

"AMY!"

"BLAZE!"

They both panted for air before they leand up to each other still sitting on their bottoms and hugged one another pulling their naked bodies close together with happiness and love in their faces. "You were so awesome, Blaze."

"You were amazing too, Amy. Promise you won't tell Cream we did this?"

Amy raise an eye brow with a smirk and said "Are you kidding? I would never let her innocent mind be corrupt, ever!"

Blaze made a quiet humming laugh and said "I wouldn't think of doing such thing either." They then made out with their bodies pressed together for two minutes before they broke the hug and stood on their feet. They dried each other off before they put on new undergarments and their everyday clothes and exited the stadium. They hugged each other in a warm embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Back at ya." They kissed before they parted in opposite directions and went to their homes.

**End**

* * *

**Note:** At last there is a lemon yuri fanfic of Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat! Non of the other aurthors made one where these two lovely girls made love, so why not I do one? Hope you liked it!


End file.
